


Crushing on Your Best Bro? It's More Likely Than You Think.

by Elletz



Series: RichJake needs a better ship name [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bi!Rich, M/M, because he thinks jake is straight, i tried yall, jake is Not Straight, pan!jake, ranting about how he can't pursue jake, rich really likes jake, the squip is the evil kermit meme because i can and tumblr, this is literally rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: Rich likes Jake. Too much, most would say.





	Crushing on Your Best Bro? It's More Likely Than You Think.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally me ranting haha

Jake Dillinger. He was known around as a multitude of names, but they all came down to the fact that he was one of the more popular guys within the school. And you weren't him.

Rich was jealous.

Well. Not exactly. Not in the way you would think. He wasn't jealous of him, _per say_ , but jealous of the fact that some people knew what it was like to date him. It just so happened that Rich had feelings that went beyond platonic towards his best friend.

That, of course, isn't to say that they didn't care for each other, because they did. You wouldn't even be able to deny that they did if you saw the way those two acted around each other. Beaming faces, playful shoving, and hugging without shame were some of the things they did daily. The two boys pulled numerous stunts throughout the week, but they were always careful to never do anything that might injure the other severely.

It was strange, how that stayed the same over time- from when they first met, to now.

Rich wasn't the same after he was released from the hospital. Without the nagging voice of the Squip, he was free to say and act as he pleased. His lisp was now even more pronounced than before he took that stupid pill. He could finally announce his sexuality to everyone else, which the Squip had thought unnatural. Heck! He could even talk about video games! if he decided to take his old hobby back up.

His anxiety, unfortunately, had kicked him in the gut as soon as his friends appeared. He took it in stride. That soon faded, however, from their general acceptance of his seemingly new character. Jake had been the most supportive, which had been a bit shocking, considering how Rich had previously thought he would be disgruntled at the fact that their friendship had all been a lie, down to its core. Also, there was the topic of the fire- and how Rich burned down his house _and_ indirectly broke both of his legs... But. It was nonetheless amazing how much Jake still wanted to be friends- _best friends_ \- with him.

From that day on, the two had been inseparable.

Yet recently, Rich had been feeling somewhat empty without Jake by his side. It was as though Jake were his other half. It made sense, of course. Together, they had been facing the school's social network for about three years. The butterflies whenever he saw that charming smile, however, were a bit unsettling.

Rich was bi. He knew that. Literally _everyone_ knew that, from how much he mentioned that tidbit of personal information in conversation. He liked his men like he liked his women.

Jake was straight, as he had said many times before. There wasn't a possibility of him even _remotely_ crushing on a male, that was for sure. The majority of the school didn't quite believe him, but Rich would. I mean, you know yourself best, right? He respected Jake's personal sexuality of being completely straight.

But at the same time, there was that charming smile of his. Those sparkling, determined eyes. And the fact that he was always willing to put you before his own problems, in some kind of selflessness that only storybook heroes have. Rich had it bad.

Their friends agreed. Rich did indeed have it bad. What had once been a single, unassuming crush on their local neighborhood football star had started to become something more. Now, he could not go a single day without having thoughts similar to how it would feel to run his fingers through that rich-coffee-bean colored hair. He bet it would be as smooth to the touch as silk. Whenever Jake did anything as much as laughing, he would not help Rich's infatuation with him.

_Jake is straight. Remember that he's off limits._

In conclusion, Rich was absolutely screwed.

But then there was a rumor. It happened at lunch, when Jenna had interrogated Jake. She had somehow collected evidence of Jake having dated a nonbinary kid back in middle school. In turn, Jake came out as pansexual. Best thing to ever happen in history, Rich reckoned.

He could finally tell Jake all the things he adored about him. How when he saw one of his friends approaching, he would beam at them with this 1000-watt smile that could brighten up anybody's day, even if their dog had just died or something. How his small chuckle, watching his friends' antics, would set Rich's heart soaring. How their accidental touch of brushing fingers while walking beside each other would almost give Rich a heart attack every single time. And most importantly, how much his acceptance of his best friend meant; how he forgave Rich for all he had done wrong, and then opened his arms freely for him to hug and latch onto.

The problem was: he couldn't afford to lose their friendship. Jake always seemed so accepting of the new Goranski, sometimes even more so than the fake version. But could Rich really confess his crush to him? and risk scaring him off? Admittedly, he had become slightly more cautious because of the Squip. (It was always negatively challenging him. Stupid Evil Kermit.) 

For now, Rich would wait. He hoped he could, anyway.


End file.
